Love Abroad
by SakuraCha
Summary: Kagome goes abroad during an exchange program and meets her gorgeous teacher, who also happens to have a little brother. Which one will she choose? The forbidden fruit or someone who is socially exceptable?    Rated M just in case.


**A/N:** _Hello readers! So, this is my first time posting a story EVER. Hopefully there aren't too many spelling/ grammar mistakes. No, I don't own InuYasha and never will. Well, in this story Kagome is 18! And, at the beginning she is in Japan, and she goes to America because of her school giving her the opportunity for extra credits and a great learning experience._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own InuYasha -_

* * *

><p>Kagome looked out the window into the schoolyard, taking in the green grass and the trees on the property. The blue sky, with clouds so puffy they could be cotton candy. Far to the right was the Volleyball court, this was usually where she could be found with her three friends Mei, Ritsuka, and Ayumi during their spare or lunch.<p>

Kagome was practicing vigorously so she could go to tryouts for the Volleyball team, hopefully she made it this year, otherwise all the time she put into practicing was for nothing, like the year before. Sighing quietly Kagome gazed back at the chalkboard, a little dusty from the class before hers, it read " Geography Test: Tuesday, September.17th Study Hard! c: ".

She looked around the room, seeing the students with their school uniformed backs hunched over their desks, scribbling away. She nibbled on her eraser, boredly looking at her test, flipping through the sheets of paper going over her long answers. She could hear the scratching of pens as her fellow classmates filled in the bubbles on their Scantron sheets, or the sound of someone using an eraser.

Abruptly, the classroom door burst open and heads shot up looking at the person who occupied the entryway. It was none other than Tamaki Youga, head of the Basketball team and swim team. Tamaki had hair that girls would kill for; silky and full of lustre. "Mr. Tadaka, may I borrow one of your students for a couple of minutes, namely Kagome Higurashi" Mr. Tadaka looked back at him, a look of concentration on his face, thinking over his answer "Whatever for Tamaki?".

Tamaki stared at the teacher blankly before he replied "The principle would like to see her sir". Kagome froze; she had never been called to the principles office, why was she being summoned now? Had she done something wrong?. Tadaka looked over at her " Higurashi, go with Tamaki to the principles office, apparently he wants to see you".

"Yes sir" Kagome mumbled, closing her textbook while pushing her chair back so she could get out. Standing up, she walked over to the door, head held high, all the while feeling her classmates eyes on her, most likely wondering what she had done to wind up in the principles office. Tamaki turned around, his blonde ponytail swaying behind him, and started walking down the hall, not even bothering to hold the door open for her- Jerk.

Kagome quickly reopened the closed the door and walked to catch up, she bit her thumbnail while quickly glancing at him, wondering '_Why me_?' . Tamaki was an intimidating person, he emanated sheer confidence ie:cockiness and brute strength , many people could feel and see that he did especially being Captain of the boys Basketball and Swim teams.

Walking through the halls while class was in session was awkward especially with Tamaki; she realized he talked a little too much about himself. If he wanted to know about her he would have asked something already, right? So she just kept her mouth shut and looked ahead.

There was the principles door, dreading the moment she walked over, and knocked on the door, Tamaki walked away swiftly with a curt goodbye. "Come in" called a gruff voice, slightly muffled by the oak doorway. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open putting on a strong face. "

Ahhhh, Higurashi! Sit down " She sat down and looked at the man that was her principle; he was around 50, judging by the slight wrinkles on his face and around his mouth, and eyes. Kagome looked around the office, noting the walls lined with Certificates, Degrees an photos of what were presumably his wife and children - two daughters and a son.

"Hello Kagome" he greeted. She looked at his face again, "Hello Mr. Yamagi". He looked at her seriously now, eyes sharp like he was going to tell her something important... " You are probably wondering why you're here Kagome and it's because I have a proposition that I think you would like to hear, it's a program for Extra Credits". Kagome smiled and sat up a little straighter, eyes brightening and inquired "Extra credits eh? What do I have to do to get them?".

Mr. Yamagi chuckled " Well it's simple, it's an exchange program where you go away for a year and we can send you anywhere in the world, and while you are there you learn about their customs, traditions, and you can even attend school there if you'd like to". Kagome leaned forward in the chair, placing her elbows on the desk, her ebony hair spilling over her shoulder.

"Wow, this is a big opportunity huh? I'd have to ask my mother first though, just to see what she says. But why offer me this chance? Surely there are other students right?" Principle Yamagi smiled at her for a minute before replying " Yes there are other students, but you have most of your high school credits already and you are a fast learner, so if we have to send you to another country you can pick up on the language faster than most students will.

You will also be able to pick up where you left off when you come back if you do choose to go" Kagome's eyes widened" Ohhh, okay , I get it now!" "Yes, well, you should take these papers home and fill them out just in case if your mother says yes" Yamagi said while pulling out papers from the desk.

"Alright, I'll bring them back tomorrow morning if she does say yes" Kagome replied while grabbing the papers and standing up. Principle Yamagi reached over the desk for a handshake " It was good seeing you Kagome, hopefully she says yes, it would be a big plus for your future career if you are able to go through with it"

Kagome shook his hand and walked over to the door and opened it " I'll see you tomorrow then sir" . "Okay. Goodbye ". She walked out and into the entryway of the school; looking at her clock it read '**3:27**'. 'Oh, might as well get a head start to my locker before the bell rings'.Kagome started walking towards her locker, noting how clean the floorboards were, the janitor must've cleaned this morning she thought.

Getting to her locker, she opened it and grabbed her bag, stuffed the papers in it along with her homework. She shut the door and started walking to the entrance of the school just as the bell rang. Kagome walked outside and waited for her mother to drive up outside the school, and as soon as she got there she ran to the car and got in.

Kagome fidgeted nervously with her thumbs, biting her lip while glancing sideways at her mother. She started nervously "Mama, I got offered a HUGE opportunity, for extra credits". Kagome's mother looked over at her "Oh?, what does it entail? ", "Well, I get to travel to anywhere in the world to be a transfer student and I have to learn about that places customs, traditions and I can even attend school while I'm there" Kagome continued "It wont affect my schooling at all since I'm ahead of most of my other classmates and I have almost all of my credits".

Kagomes mother looked over at her, a surprised look on her face, she turned back to the road, turning into their driveway at home. "Do you have the paperwork?" "Yes" Kagome replied excitedly "Does this mean I can go? Oh my god, I'll have to pack my clothes and books!". Her mother chuckled "Yes, this means you can go, when were inside we can start filling out the papers".

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter of my first story for Inuyasha here on . Hopefully you like it! And I'd like to see some reviews ^.^<strong>


End file.
